Marriage
by WeatherWriter
Summary: Ryan and Kelly get married! I own nothing except for Kelly, Josh, and Fr. Nolan.


It has been six months since Ryan proposed to Kelly. Ryan is awake at 8:00 am. He is smiling. He gets out of bed, goes into the kitchen and makes coffee. Kelly is also awake at 8:00 am. She is smiling. She gets out of bed and goes to check on one year old Josh. It is the morning of their wedding day. Kelly is out in the kitchen feeding Josh when there is a knock at her door. She gets up to answer it. It is Ryan.

"Good morning, my soon-to-be wife!"

"Good morning, my soon-to-be husband! Come on in!"

Ryan steps into Kelly's house and kisses her. They go into the kitchen. Ryan lifts Josh out of his highchair. He lifts Josh over his head. Josh laughs and claps his hands.

"Today is a very important day. At 2:00, your mother and I will vow to spend the rest of our lives together," Ryan tells Josh.

"Soon, the man who is holding you will be your daddy, Kelly tells Josh. She turns to Ryan.After the wedding, I'm changing his last name to Newman. That is my wedding gift to you."

"I'm honored. That really means a lot to me."

"You've literally been a father to him. I cannot thank you enough."

"You don't have to thank me. I love you both will all my heart."

Ryan kisses Kelly. He also kisses Josh on the cheek.

"Well, both of us should start getting ready. I know you have to get your hair done and everything," Ryan says to Kelly.

"Yeah. I'm meeting Jenna, Kristen, and your mom over at the Church in an hour to get my hair and makeup done."

"I will see you this afternoon."

Ryan hands Josh to Kelly and leaves her house.

While Kelly heads over to the Church, Ryan has just finished packing his stuff in boxes. He will be moving into Kelly's house after the wedding. There is a knock at his door. He answers it and it is Wilfred.

"Well, this is it. Today's the day your life changes forever," Wilfred says in a somewhat sad tone.

"Don't sound so negative," Ryan tells Wilfred.

"I wish you would have at least chosen to have Kelly move into this house. This house is home to our memories."

"We can make new memories at the new house. Think of it as a new chapter in our lives."

"Kelly doesn't see me the way you do, so the basement trick might not work."

"We'll find someplace else to hang out," Ryan reassures Wilfred.

Wilfred still looks upset.

"I've got good news for you. The priest is going to let you into the Church for the wedding."

"Are you for real?" Wilfred asks, his ears perking up.

"Yes, but you have to behave. No smart remarks directed to me at all. Understood?"

"You won't even know I'm there," Wilfred says.

"Come on; let's go for a quick walk."

Ryan and Wilfred leave Ryan's house to go for a walk.

While Ryan and Wilfred are on a walk, Kelly is at the Church getting ready for the wedding. Kristen and Jenna are doing her hair. Jenna is now five months pregnant.

"I know I keep saying this over and over, but I am so happy for you, Kelly," Jenna says.

"Thank you. It's still hard to believe that I'm actually getting married," Kelly says.

I know it's been rough in the past, but now you've found the right guy. That's all that matters."

"And I'm glad Ryan found you, adds Kristen. He's been with some very shallow women who have taken advantage of him. Now that he's going to be spending the rest of his life with you, I no longer have to obsessively worry about him."

Kristen smiles at Kelly.

"And he's so good with the kids. Soon he'll be an uncle to two more," Jenna says.

There is a moment of silence.

"Did you just say two more?" asks Kelly, confused.

"Uh huh. I'm having twins!"

"Jenna! Congratulations!" Kelly exclaims

"That is such great news, Jenna," Kristen says.

"Does anyone else know?" asks Kelly.

"No. I planned on announcing it after the wedding. I want this to be your special day, sis."

"I want you to announce it at the reception. That way, Mom, Dad, and our brothers will all be together when they find out."

"If you insist," Jenna says.

An hour later, Ryan arrives at the Church. He is getting ready for the wedding. His father, Dan is with him.

"I'm real proud of you, son. I should have told you that more often," Dan says.

"Thank you, Father."

"Call me Dad. Father sounds so uptight and professional. I know you'll take good care of her. You're a real man."

"Well, I learned from a real man."

"I don't deserve that kind of compliment."

"Yes, you do. You taught me that even if you run into hard times, to keep going. And you taught me how to be responsible."

I've got something for you," Dan tells his son.

Dan reaches into his pocket and pulls out a check of 10,000 dollars.

"I can't accept this much money from you," Ryan tells his father.

"I want you to have it. And when you're ready, you are welcome back at my firm."

"Wow. Thank you. I love you, Dad.

"I love you, too, son."

Ryan and Dan embrace.

At the wedding...

Everyone is getting in place for the wedding. Ryan and Drew (the best man)are at the altar, along with Fr. James Nolan (the priest.) Kristen and her escort, Mike (her boyfriend,) walk down the aisle, and stop at the alter. The flower girl and ring bearer, Julie and Ryder (Kelly and Jenna's niece and nephew)walk down the aisle following Kristen and Mike. Jenna (the maid of honor) walks down the aisle. Kelly and her father walk down the aisle. Ryan gets tears in his eyes as he sees Kelly in her white wedding dress.

"Today we will witness the union of Ryan Newman and Kelly Mueller," says Fr. Nolan. Ryan, do you take Kelly to be your wife?"

"I do," says Ryan.

"Kelly, do you take Ryan to be your husband?"

"I do," says Kelly.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," says Fr. Nolan.

Ryan and Kelly kiss. They are officially married. Ryan and Kelly walk out of the Church. Everyone outside cheers and throws rice at them. Catherine hands Josh to Kelly. Kelly kisses Josh on the cheek. The three of them stand at the bottom of the Church steps for pictures. Kelly hands Josh back to Catherine. Ryan and Kelly get into the limousine and it drives away. The back of it has a banner that says, "Just Married."

The wedding reception…

Everyone is at the local fire hall for the reception. Kelly is out on the dance floor singing and dancing with Josh is her arms. Kristen is dancing with her boyfriend and her son. Dan and Catherine are having a good time dancing together. Ryan is in the back of the fire hall, talking with Wilfred.

"I think I might venture home. I feel so out of place here," says Wilfred.

"You should go out on the dance floor. Everyone will love it."

"I don't think so, Ryan."

After the song, Kelly motions for Ryan and Jenna to come with her.

"Excuse me for a moment," Ryan says to Wilfred.

They go up to the DJ and request that he get everyone's attention.

"May I have everyone's attention for a special announcement?" asks the DJ.

Everyone stops talking and looks in the direction of the DJ. He hands Jenna the microphone.

"My sister, the lovely bride, is insisting that I tell you this now. Drew and I are having twins!"

Everyone claps for them. Ryan goes over to Jenna and embraces her.

"Congratulations, sister-in-law," Ryan tells Jenna.

"Thanks," Jenna says to Ryan, smiling.

"Can I have the microphone really quick?" asks Ryan.

Jenna hands Ryan the microphone.

"I also have a special announcement. Dad, I accept the invitation to practice with you at your firm."

Everyone claps for Ryan. Kelly embraces him. They go back out onto the dance floor. Wilfred, still at the back of the fire hall, gets tears in his eyes. He slowly walks out of the fire hall, unnoticed by anyone.

Later that night…

Ryan and Kelly are staying the night in a hotel. They are cuddling in bed.

"This is the best night in my entire life," Ryan tells Kelly.

"Mine, too," Kelly tells Ryan.

They are about to fall asleep when Ryan's phone rings. Ryan answers it

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but Drew and I can't find Wilfred," Jenna tells Ryan. There is a hint of crying in her voice.

"Didn't he leave with you after the reception?" Ryan asks Jenna.

"No. We looked around the fire hall and then we went home and searched the neighborhood and still couldn't find him."

"I may have an idea of where he might be. Just hang tight."

Ryan hangs up the phone and sits up.

"Wilfred's missing. Jenna couldn't find him after the reception," Ryan explains to Kelly.

"That's terrible," Kelly says, concern in her voice.

"I have an idea of where he might be. I'll be right back. I shouldn't be too long."

Ryan gets in his car and drives to the beach. He sees Wilfred sitting by the water. The tide is coming in.

"Wilfred!" Ryan shouts.

Ryan runs over to Wilfred.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the hotel having fun with your wife," Wilfred says to Ryan in a sad tone.

"I came here because Jenna called and told me she couldn't find you," Ryan tells Wilfred in a somewhat angry tone.

Ryan then takes a deep breath, and he calms down.

"The tide's coming in. Let's go talk in my car," Ryan says to Wilfred.

Ryan helps Wilfred up and they go into Ryan's car.

"How could you run away from Jenna like that? Ryan asks Wilfred. You know she's in no position to be stressed out."

"I didn't run away from Jenna, Wilfred says. I ran away from you. Now you're going to be a married and working man. I'll never get to see you. You're the best friend I ever had, Ryan. Losing you would kill me."

"You're not going to lose me. And in a few months, Jenna will have twins. As they grow up they will pay a lot of attention to you. You've got a lot to look forward to. And you'll still get to see me. Most likely I won't go to work until late morning or early afternoon. Kelly will be at work in the early morning so you can come over for breakfast and then we can take our walk.

"It's still not going to be the same," Wilfred says, crying.

"Come here."

Ryan embraces Wilfred.

"Let's go home," Ryan tells Wilfred.

Ryan takes Wilfred back to Jenna's house. Jenna is sitting on the front porch wrapped in a blanket. Jenna runs over to Wilfred and embraces him.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Wilfred," Jenna says. She turns to Ryan. Thank you, Ryan."

"Anytime. Are you ok?" Ryan asks Jenna.

"Just a little shaken up, but I'm ok," Jenna says.

"You should go inside and rest. You've had a long night."

"I will. And could you please tell Kelly to call me when she gets a chance?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"Take care." Ryan tells Jenna.

Ryan gets back into his car and drives back to the hotel.

"Did you find Wilfred?" Kelly asks.

"Yes, he was at the beach."

"I wonder why he went there."

"I'm not sure, Ryan says. He quickly changes the subject. I'm very tired."

"Me, too. I wanted to stay up to make sure Wilfred was ok."

"Let's go to bed now."

Ryan gets into bed with Kelly. He turns out the light. They fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
